


Nightmare in Ishgard

by DelorraMontrachet



Category: FFXIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelorraMontrachet/pseuds/DelorraMontrachet
Summary: This is a stand alone work, but is a prequel to A Tree Grows in Ishgard.  It provides some background to people and events in A Tree.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare in Ishgard

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Aisling is pronounced AshLEEN. The name has been separated into syllables to comply with Pixie naming conventions.

**Il Mheg**

It was the third time Ais Ling woke to find the leaves of her favorite tree falling from the branches like tears. The nightmare called to her again, this time, it was more insistent than ever. A little boy had seen his mother murdered, and was lost in a dark maze of pain, hunger, and betrayal. Ais Ling knew she needed to help the dreamer but could not locate him. Ais Ling was a Dream Spinner and she was used to dealing with nightmares. But the dreamer of this dream was quite different than any she had encountered before. She stretched her gossamer wings into the sunlight and realized she needed help with this dreamer.

After sipping some nectar from a nearby flower and munching on some bee pollen, Ais Ling flew to the Dream Keep. There, she found her mentors, Tyr Beq and Ezel II. As usual, the two were arguing, this time, about how to best prepare Witchweed.

“You have to catch a lemon fish, wrap it up in the Witchweed and roast them over an open fire! The fish gets tender and flaky, and the Witchweed is so sweet!” said Tyr Beq.

“No…the best way to prepare Witchweed is to serve it as a salad with blood tomatoes and curly parsley. A dressing of honey and beet sugar vinegar finishes it off nicely!” Ezel II argued back.

Ais Ling cleared her throat and said, “What does it matter, we only eat bee pollen and nectar.”

Ezel II flapped his ears and said indignantly “Relevancy is irrelevant in this case! It’s the art of the argument that is important!” All three Fae creatures laughed and greeted each other; the two pixies scattering pixie dust about.

After a few moments of shared conversations, Tyr Beq said “Ais Ling, you seem troubled. Shall we enter the Dream Keep and talk about it?”

Ais Ling said “Aye, please! There is a dreamer who desperately needs help and I can’t reach him.”

The three walked to the door of the Dream Keep, closed their eyes, and entered. When they opened them, they were greeted by the sounds of laughter, and of children playing. As the three walked, they were drawn to a small, black-haired boy who, when he saw them, ran and hid. The three searched for hours but could not find him. Eventually, they found a new dream-gate; one that was completely foreign to them.

Tyr Beq said “Ais Ling, you have an exceedingly difficult dreamer on your hands. I think we might need to consult with the Tatiana on this.”

Ezel II nodded his porcine head and said “In this case, I agree with Tyr Beq. This dreamer is different, and I, for the first time, am at a loss as to how to find a dreamer. The new dream-gate feels very strange and…” and the porxie gave a shudder as the three made their way out of the Dream Keep and to Lyhe Ghiah to meet with the Tatiana, Feo Ul.

When the trio arrived at Lyhe Ghiah, they were granted an immediate audience with Feo Ul. The Tatiana served them some mead made from nectar and pollen cakes as she listened to Ais Ling’s worries. When Ais Ling told the Tatiana about the leaves falling from her tree, Fao Ul knew this was something more than a dreamer living in the First that was in distress.

“Ais Ling, you are a powerful Dream Spinner if what I think is happening is. I believe that you could be picking up on the dreams of someone off-world. And, while The Exarch could help us; he is too focused on the souls of the Beautiful Ones that couldn’t stay to play.” Fao Ul looked thoughtful, then she exclaimed “I know who can help us! My beautiful Sapling! I have not touched his dreams in some time. Perhaps it’s time for us to tiptoe into them.”

For the four of them to enter The Warrior of Lights dreams, they all had to spin a powerful song. Fortunately, the Warrior of Light was asleep and in a state where he could be receptive to dream spinning.

In dream form, Fao Ul brushed her hand across The Warrior of Lights forehead and whispered “My sapling…can ye let us in? Tis I, your beautiful branch and I have need of your help.”

When The Warrior entered the spinning, he said “Fao Ul, you are as lovely as ever! To what do I owe this pleasure, and, you brought Tyr Beq and Ezel II! But who is the new spinner?”

“Ah, my sweet sapling, yer as beautiful as ever, and so kind! This is Ais Ling and she has a problem. Might I impose on ye and ask if she can tell ye about it?”

“Aye, my friend, you may ask almost anything and if it is in my power, I will grant it.” Ais Ling noted that the Warrior was careful to not commit himself to an open-ended promise.

“Thank you, Warrior!” Ais Ling said. “A few nights ago, I started seeing some powerful dreams, so powerful they caused my tree to shed its leaves in sorrow. The dreamer is a young boy with hair the color of onyx. While I’ve touched his dreams, I can’t get into them to help him unravel them. The only part of the dream I can touch is the death of his mother, but he won’t let me in. We think he may be an off-worlder such as yourself because a new, unfamiliar dream-gate appeared in the Dream Keep. Can ye help us find this wee dreamer and give him peace?”

The Warrior of Light laughed and said “Ais Ling, The Source is an excessively big place, and trying to find a small boy whose mother has died will be a hard thing. But I’ll help if I can. My dear Branch, how do you propose we help this dreamer?”

Fao Ul said “While it’s not common, and could be dangerous to her, I can send Ais Ling to you so the two of you can try to find this child. It will be dangerous for her, but if this wee dreamer’s dreams have the power to make trees cry, his dreams could cause harm to Il Mheg if they get much worse.” The Tatiana looked at Ais Ling and said “My daughter, is this something you are willing to do? You will be in a strange land, where they have abandoned our kind. Ye will be wingless and in the care of a mortal. The largest risk is that you might not be able to return to Il Mheg.”

Ais Ling said, “My King, I believe that this dreamer suffers greatly, and if his suffering is so intense that his dreams are coming to me, I have to at least try to help him.”

Feo Ul said “Very well…….” she began a song that put The Warrior of Light and Ais Ling in to a deep, dreamless sleep…….

**Ishgard**

Ais Ling stretched and winced as her arms and legs cramped up. Her back was sore, and she was aware of a warmth next to her. She snuggled into that warmth and sighed, stretching out. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly. A sleepy, deep voice murmured in her ear “mmmmmm you feel so good!”

Suddenly, the warmth was removed, and the Dream Spinner heard a loud voice yell “What in Holy Halone are YOU doing in my bed?”

Ais Ling sat up and smiled at the Warrior of Light. “Aaahh…ye are as beautiful here as ye were back in the Dream Keep!” 

The Warrior of Light blushed furiously and tossed a shirt at the naked fairy who had assumed lush Hyur proportions. Ais Ling stood up and said, “And what is this, my sweet dreamer?”

The Warrior of Light said, “It’s a shirt…. you put it on so you don’t have to run around NAKED!” The flustered man jumped out of his bed and tossed on whatever clothing he could lay his hands on. “Ais Ling, what in the Fury are you doing HERE? You are supposed to be on The First!”

“Well, sapling, ye are a bit dense when ye wake up. Don’t ye remember? Feo Ul sent me here so ye can help me find the poor wee childling who has such horrid dreams and try to help him. So, let’s get to searching.” Ais Ling got out of bed, stretched, and started walking to the door of the Warrior’s small home in The Nest. She opened the door and let out a screech that caused dogs in the neighborhood to bark. “What is all this white, fluffy stuff that is falling from the sky?”

“Ais Ling, it’s called snow and it is cold out there. Get in here before you bring the Temple Knights down here on my head for letting you run around half undressed.” The flustered Warrior of Light pulled the delicate woman-sized fairy inside. “What happened to your wings?”

Ais Ling looked sad for a moment “They are gone. If a pixie leaves Il Mheg, they run the risk of losing their wings, or not being able to go back home.”

“Wait…. you gave up your wings to help this child?”

“Aye, I did, for a Dream Spinner cannot ignore the pain of one who has reached out in their dreams. And, I simply must find this little boy and help him. I hope I get them back when we’re done.”

The Warrior of Light sighed and said, “His dreams are really that bad?”

“They are” the fae woman said sadly. “They could cause serious problems. If his dreamings are so powerful they can reach out across space, he could potentially be a world-ender.”

The Warrior sighed “Well, all right. I’ll go buy you some more appropriate clothing and we’ll start the search. BUT STAY IN THIS HOUSE!” And with that, he dressed quickly and went out in the snowy morning.

Ais Ling wandered about the little house, looking at all the treasures the Warrior had accumulated. She picked up a slender branch and waved it. Glitter fell from the sky and coated the furniture and floor. She wandered barefoot through the glitter, laughing in delight as she saw the footprints she left. 

Suddenly, she heard a “Mmiaou, mmiaou” coming from outside the door. She cocked her head and listened. “Mmiaou” the plaintive voice said. Ais Ling opened the door. An old cat walked in and started rubbing against Ais-ling’s bare legs. A series of purrs and chirps issued forth from the well-fed animal.

Ais Ling said “Ah, mayhap ye can help me find the childling.” And, the Hyur-sized pixie, wearing only an exceptionally large shirt, walked into the snowy morning. 

She followed the cat from the Firmament into the Pillars, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. She was coming up to one of the smaller, more modest houses when the cat stopped. It looked at the door, then looked at Ais Ling and gave a firm “Mmiaou!”

The pixie looked at the door and read the auras that the residents of the house gave off. She said “So, this is where the wee one lives! She reached out to open the door when her delicate wrist was grabbed by an armored hand.

A voice growled “Halone’s Frozen TITS woman, what are you doing, trying to break into the Lord Speakers house….and where in the Seven HELLS are your cloths.” He muttered to himself “I know women are desperate to get into Aymeric’s bed, but THIS is a new low.”

The pixie said “I’m but looking for a wee boy but aren’t ye a fine specimen! Perhaps, if I can go back to Il Mheg, I’ll take ye to be my own sapling! And, would ye mind, yer hand is a bit tight on my wrist.”

A Dragoon lance was then pointed at her throat “Be quiet woman! I need to think!” Estinien Wyrmblood was faced with a problem he could not solve. If this woman was a “house guest” of Aymeric’s who simply got lost on a fool’s errand and got locked out of the house, he did not want to alarm her more than necessary. But, if it was one of the society “misses” that were trying to trap Aymeric in a compromising position to force him to marry her, he would boot her out of Ishgard so fast, her head would spin……after she put on some clothing.

Finally, the Dragoon said, “You are coming with me!” With that, the Elezan tore off his cloak, wrapped it around the pixie and picked Ais Ling up and threw her over his shoulder. Through his anger and confusion, he failed to register that she was far lighter than her size would suggest. He stomped through the snow towards the Congregation of the Knights of the Temple Most Heavenly. The cat ran off into the snowy morning.

**In the Seat of the Lord Commander and Speaker**

Aymeric de Borel was on his third cup of tea. His supply of Birch Syrup was dangerously low, as was his patience. He had not slept well in over a month, and not at all in the last three days. He was short-tempered, and, his customary kindness had acquired a sharp edge. His Chief Chirugeon was in his office, threatening him with either a sleeping potion or being temporarily relieved of his duties. To top it all off, his head hurt worse than his beating at the hands of General Raubahn Aldynne.

“Gods damnit Lord Commander, we need you either at the top of your game, or not in it at all until you have gotten some sleep! You cannot go on like this. At least let Commander Lucia take over for you for a few days.” Commander Declan, the Chief Chirugeon, barked. Lucia tried to calm down the fiery Chirugeon, to no avail.

Aymeric pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease the throbbing behind his eyes. When he looked up, the three people in his office could see his left eye twitch involuntarily. “I have no intentions of setting aside my command for even a day. But I will consider your sleeping potion.” 

At a familiar knock at his door, Aymeric said “Enter” the Warrior of Light walked in. 

"Aymeric, I’m going to presume on our friendship and ask that you hear me out. I think I may know what is causing your sleeplessness and, while this will sound absolutely bizarre, I think I may have a way to help.”

Aymeric shook his head and muttered “Right now, I’m about ready to try anything to get Commander Declan off my back, not to mention, get some sleep.”

The Warrior sat down and began “This begins in The First…”

Before he could go any further, a loud ruckus started in the main hall. Lucia drew her sword and positioned herself in front of Aymeric, who had also drawn his sword. They heard Estinien bellow “Where in the Seven Hells is Aymeric! I caught this wench walking around his door and..”

“Estinien, make sure your cloak is around this poor woman before you go barging into The Lord Commander’s office!” Handeloup shouted as Estinien slammed through Aymeric’s door. 

The people gathered in Aymeric’s office watched as Estinien dragged a lovely, exotic looking woman through the door. Handeloup was attempting, futilely, to secure Estinien’s cloak around her as she was only wearing an oversized shirt. 

The woman looked at the gathered company in the office. A merry smile lit her face as she laughed and said “Oohhh…this land is full of lovely saplings! I do not know if I’ll take ye or the grumpus over there” pointing at Estinien, “back with me! But, first, I need to find a little boy.”

As Estinien pulled the woman roughly with him, she glared at him “Och…ye great beast of a man, if ye don’t quit hurtin’ me, I’ll turn ye into a Porxie, I will!”

Estinien snarled “Aymeric, what in the Fury’s name was this creature doing lurking around your door! I came over for breakfast and I saw her reaching for the doorknob.”

Aymeric, who had stood down, felt his jaw drop open at the sight of Estinien dragging a nearly naked woman behind him into his office.

The Warrior of Light shouted “Ais Ling, I thought I told you to stay at my home until I got you some decent clothing.”

Ais Ling shook off Estinien’s hand and walked slowly over to Aymeric’s desk. Handeloup finally got the cloak wrapped around the woman. Aymeric’s normally peaceful and calm office had descended into chaos.

Aymeric stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and said in a stern voice “I will have ORDER in my office! While each of you has the privilege of entering my office at any time, I WILL have some semblance of order.” He glared around the room and finally sat down.

Gazing in wonder, Ais Ling walked slowly to Aymeric. She exclaimed “Its you! Ye are the little boy!” 

Just then Estinien grabbed Ais Ling again, this time around the upper arm. “Go not closer to the Lord Commander, woman. I don’t care if you are his floozy or his long-lost cousin, you go no closer.”

Ais Ling said “Oh ye are not a nice sapling! This is the last warning I’ll be giving ye! Touch me again, and I’ll turn ye into a Porxie!”

The Warrior of Light said “Estinien, you probably should do what she asks.”

Estinien moved to grab her other arm. Ais Ling’s eyes grew fiery and she waved her hand. There was a bright flash. When everyone’s eyes cleared, a creature that looked like a small pig with large ears was…. flying…where Estinien stood, a big red ribbon around his neck.

Aymeric looked at the Warrior of Light and said, in a deceptively calm voice “I presume you can shed some light on this……situation?” 

After the Warrior of Light explained who and what Ais Ling was, and why she was in Ishgard, he looked at Ais Ling and said “Please, Dream Spinner, could you change Estinien back to his original form? I know he’s a beast, but I’ll promise he won’t touch you again.”

Ais Ling looked at the Warrior of Light and said, “Only because you are the Tatiana’s Sapling and ye ask so prettily.” and she waved her hand. Another flash of light, and Estinien appeared, hovering in mid-air, then dropping to the ground, face first, with a loud ‘thump’. Lucia had to look away and Handeloup covered a snicker with a cough. Commander Declan threw up his hands and sat down, muttering about flying pigs, naked women, and stubborn Lord Commanders.

Estinien started towards Ais Ling with his lance at the ready. The pixie had her hand up and was ready to wave it when Aymeric shouted “Estinien! Stand down NOW! And, Lady Ais Ling, please, stop turning my friends into flying pigs.”

When all present had settled down, the third pot of tea that Aymeric had ordered for himself arrived. When the squire knocked at the door, Handeloup opened it, saw the crowd gathered around The Seat of the Lord Commander, and shouted “Will everyone get back to their posts?” The sound of shuffling feet indicated that a large number of the Knights and Squires had gathered around the door to try to figure out what was going on.

Lucia gathered cups from a cupboard and poured tea for all. Ais Ling took one sip and grimaced, saying “Och! Are ye tryin’ to poison me, childling? What do you call this vile fluid and how can ye drink it?”

Aymeric said, in a voice that indicated his patience was wearing thin “Its tea. What would you prefer, Lady Ais Ling?”

She stood up and dropped Handeloup’s cloak on the chair she was using. She sniffed delicately and pointed “Over there! That smells lovely!”

The Warrior of Light yelped as Ais Ling’s long legs were on display for all to see “Thal’s Balls Ais-Ling! Keep the cloak wrapped around you until I get you some cloths!”

Aymeric looked at Lucia “First Commander, please bring the Dream Spinner a glass of whiskey.” Then he muttered darkly “Seven Bloody Hell’s, just bring the whole bottle.”

Once the commotion had settled down, Aymeric apologized, saying “Please forgive my foul temper. I haven’t slept well in several weeks, and not at all in the last three days.” Aymeric continued “I don’t bring this up because I want anyone’s concern, but, rather, to possibly determine why, Lady Ais Ling’s presence seems to be connected.”

Ais Ling replied “They are! In the Dream Keep, ye are a wee boy, with hair as dark and shiny as an Amaro.”

The Warrior of Light interrupted “That’s a large, intelligent, bird-like creature, Aymeric.”

Aymeric pinched the bridge of his nose and held up his hand “Please, go on Lady Ais Ling.”

“Yer dreams are powerful. Ye created yer own dream gate, something which only the Dream Spinners are able to do. If we cannot get these dreams quieted down, ye could tear both our lands apart.”

Aymeric asked “And how can you help with my dreams? I don’t even remember them anymore.”

“I’ll help ye walk through them and ye will confront any of the things that haunt yer dreams. We’ll defeat them, and then, hopefully, I’ll be able to go back to Il Mheg, ye will sleep, and both our lands will be safe.” Ais Ling nodded happily.

“What do you mean, ‘hopefully’?” Aymeric asked.

“Well, I’ve lost my wings coming here. I hope it is only a temporary thing. And, there is a real possibility that I will not be able to go back to Il Mheg. I’ll fade into pixey dust and enter the Aether in this world.” 

“Begging your pardon,” the Warrior of Light interrupted “Ais Ling, you don’t sound a bit upset about this.”

“Why should I be, beloved Sapling? Tis my job as a Dream Spinner to help those dreamers who are troubled. A Dream Spinner can be called to no higher purpose than to help a dreamer!” Ais Ling continued “I’ve lived a good, long life. If it is to be transformed into another, then it’s the Spinner’s will.”

Aymeric sat back in his chair, the strain showing in his face. “And, my lady Ais Ling, how would you help me deal with my dreams?”

“Oh! That’s the easy part!” Ais Ling looked at Aymeric pertly, “Ye have to sleep with me!”

After Aymeric had gotten the uproar that Ais Ling’s pronouncement produced under control, the Warrior of Light said “Ais Ling, perhaps I should explain something. On The Source, ‘sleeping with someone’ tends to mean…well…ummm….”

Estinien tried to clarify further “Fuc….”

The Warrior of Light cut him off and said, “Mating for pleasure.”

>Ais-Ling looked curious. “Mating for pleasure? OH! Pixies don’t do such things! But, if we did, young Aymeric, I’d try it with ye! But, no, all ye have to do is go to sleep with yer head in my lap. Once ye are sound asleep, I’ll enter yer dreams and we’ll walk together and see what we can take care of.”

**Borel House**

That evening, after dinner, Aymeric went up to his room. Ais Ling, dressed in a pair of soft pants and an oversized shirt said to the Warrior of Light and Cardwell, Aymerics trusted Butler “Ye are the only ones who will remember any of this. I’ll take away the memories of this day away from everyone else so as to do no harm. The childling may have flashes of what has happened, but he shouldn’t remember much. Once we start, we cannot be interrupted. When we’re finished, he’ll sleep until he wakes. Don’t be concerned if it’s a day or more. If he goes more than three days, wake him gently.” She stopped and smiled “Ye both also need to know that one is coming who will be able to sustain what we accomplish tonight. Make sure he accepts them, or he could fall into the same dream spiral.”

Ais Ling walked to the steps, her bare feet leaving faint tracks in the old rug. The Warrior of Light touched her arm. “Thank you, Ais Ling., I hope this doesn’t cost you as much as I’m afraid it will.”

She smiled at the Warrior “If it does, t’will be a sacrifice worth making.”

She walked up the stairs and into a slightly opened room that was dimly lit. Aymeric was pacing the floor. Ais Ling smiled at him, saying “Ye will be safe with me.” And she climbed into Aymeric’s bed and sat, cross legged, at the head of the bed, her back against the large headboard. She pulled a pillow onto her lap and patted it. “Come here and let’s see what yer dreams show us, eh?”

Aymeric nervously sat on the edge of the bed. “If anyone finds out what I am doing, they will think I’m crazy. But, for some reason, what you are saying and want to do feels like it is the right thing. And by the Fury, it’s better than being relieved of my command and duties, even temporarily.” With that, he lay down and covered himself up. When his head hit the pillow, he gave a long and deep sigh. “I’m almost afraid to fall asleep.” He looked up and his eyes met a pair of large, emerald green eyes that seemed to dance with joy. 

“Why don’t ye close yer eyes childling. I’ll help ye sleep.” Ais Ling crooned softly “I’ll meet ye in yer dream.”

When Aymeric did has he was bid, the pixie started to run her fingers through his bath-damp curls, and she sang a soft tune from Il Mheg. There were not words, only delightful sounds, but Aymeric had the distinct impression she was singing a lullaby. He felt himself relax under her touch and soon, he was asleep. The last thing he knew was the scent of lemon and jasmine, and something else he could not place.

Ais Ling gently placed her hands on the sides of his face and whispered, “Let me in, dreamer, let me in and we’ll walk………….”

**The Dream Keep**

Aymeric opened his eyes. He was lying in a field of brilliant flowers. The sky was a pale lavender, and the air was soft, warm, and filled with the sounds of delicate chimes. He stood up and looked around. He marveled at the gigantic crystal shards that refracted rainbows that almost formed a full circle. In the distance, he saw several structures, the likes he had never seen before. He started to walk towards them and was met by two small winged beings and another flying pig. 

The smaller of the three flew towards him. “AH! Aymeric! You made it!”

He looked at the pixie “Ais Ling? I thought you were in Ishgard?”

“Aye childling, it’s is I! Remember, we’re in yer dreams. My friends have joined us to help if necessary. Let me introduce my mentors, Tyr Beq” the other pixie waved “and Ezel II."

The two greeted Aymeric, then Ais Ling said, “Let’s be off then, shall we?” The four walked toward one of the structures that looked decidedly different than the others.

“Aymeric, this is the dream door ye created. Right now, only ye and we can pass through. But if we can’t seal it, other dream beings from Il Mheg will be able to pass through to yer Ishgard. And, that wouldn’t be a pretty thing.”

Just as Aymeric reached out for the door, a small figure ran out and crashed into him. Instinctively, Aymeric reached down and picked up the figure. He gasped as he looked at what appeared to be him, approximately three years of age. 

The little boy struggled and Aymeric heard Ais Ling say “Don’t let him go! Talk to him and calm him down. Then, maybe we can find out what’s going on.”

Aymeric looked at his younger self and said “Yes, well. Calm down there little one. You are safe and no one will hurt you.”

The young Aymeric shouted “Put me down! I must find the Temple Knights! He’s hurting mama!”

Aymeric blinked “Well, I’m the head of the Temple Knights. Can I help you?”

The child had settled down somewhat and was rubbing his eyes with his fists. “Please! He’s hurting mama!”

Ais Ling flew to the entrance of the dream door and motioned for Aymeric to enter “We’ll walk with ye and will help ye with this.”

Ezel II materialized a sword that floated to him. “This is a Rowen Blade. Ye will have to slay what ye confront with it.” Aymeric took up the sword and the five entered the strange dream-door.

Immediately, Aymeric was hit with the worst nightmare of his life. He watched the Heavens Ward murder his mother. Behind them, he saw Archbishop Thordan VII who held out his hand to the little child. The young Aymeric buried his face in Aymeric’s neck and shook. Aymeric tightened his arm around the little boy as the Archbishop came closer. The child screamed as the older man touched him on the cheek and said “Run all you like, my son. You will either accept me or will die. Either way, I will win.” 

Aymeric turned slightly away to protect the child in his arms. “You are no fit father! You killed my mother. The only good thing you ever did for me was let the de Borels adopt me. You thought them too old and to grateful to you to raise me as a strong and decent man. But you were wrong. Lord de Borel was more of a father than you could ever hope to be, and Lady de Borel loved me as her own. Now, be gone and torment me no more!” And, with that, he stabbed his father through his heart.

The figure of the Archbishop looked at him sorrowfully and then faded away. Aymeric felt the child hug his neck. Aymeric whispered “Thank you and I promise to keep you safe.” Then, the warm arms disappeared.

Aymeric fought through the memories of childhood torments and adolescent struggles with his younger self. He was joined the young man he was at the Battle of Carteneau, his first time in command. He walked through all his nightmares with himself, at the ages he was when each horrible event occurred. Each time he battled a bad memory, he gave them the same pledge and thanks he gave himself as a small child. 

After he led his first battle as Lord Commander against the Dravanian Hord, Ais Ling told him “Ye’re doing marvelous, childling. There’s not much more to get through, then ye can sleep soundly again.”

And at those words, Aymeric found himself at the Vault, and he realized he was acting as his own self, with no other versions of Aymeric to protect. Zephirin de Valhourdin was torturing him. He felt every whip, every hit, every violation. Charibert de Leusignac joined in, and Aymeric could feel the burning hand leave its imprint on his chest. He saw Haurchefant lying on the floor, a gaping wound in his chest. 

Just as he was getting ready to give up and break, a sweet voice whispered in his ear “Its just a dream. Remember, ye can defeat these monsters.”

Aymeric took a deep breath and stood up. He gave an experimental tug at the chains that bound him. They fell away like snow from the sky. He reached for Naegling, but instead, took up the Rowen Blade. He took a ready stance and declared fiercely “Zephirin, Charibert! You no longer have any power over me!” And he cut off their heads with one fell swoop. 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the walkway outside the Vault, Haurchefant in his arms. As his beloved took his last breath, Aymeric shed hot, scalding tears. He gently lay Haurchefant on the ground, and said softly “You have my love, but you no longer have any power over me” as he gently ran the Rowen Blade through the great heart that had beat its last.

The next thing Aymeric was aware of, he was sitting in the flower-field, his head on his knees, and he was crying. He cried until he could not cry any more. When he had finished, he felt a small hand touch his head. Looking up, he saw his three-year-old self, smiling at him, vivid blue eyes full of peace and happiness. 

His younger self asked “Will you come play with me, please? I would be full glad if you did!”

Aymeric wiped his face and took the child by the hand. “I think I have some time for that.” And the two walked towards a marvelous playground, filled with the laughter of children, sunshine, candy, and treats. They laughed and played until the sun went down. 

The young Aymeric held out his hands to be picked up. When Aymeric did, his younger self snuggled into Aymerics arms. “Thank you! Now, we can sleep.” Aymeric sat down at the foot of a tree, leaned back holding the child close and covered them both up with his cloak. He fell deeply asleep for the first time in over a month. He did not see it, but his dream door faded into the Aether.

**Ishgard**

Aymeric awoke to the sound of the sound of the Holiday Carillon ringing through the frosty air. He sat up and saw that the Warrior of Light was sitting at his bedside.

“I was wondering if you would wake up on your own or if I would have to wake you up! Come on. Its time to get to up. Its Star Fest Day! You don’t want to miss it!"

Aymeric stretched and realized he had slept and was wide awake and rested. “I hope I haven’t been too much of a grump. I guess Declan’s vile potion did the trick. I am still in command of the Temple Knights, yes?” 

The Warrior of Light laughed and said “Of course you are! Lucia and Handeloup will be full glad to see you in a cheerful mood and extremely well-rested. Now, get cleaned up, get dressed and come downstairs. Estinien is waiting for breakfast, and you know how he gets when he is hungry.”

When Aymeric stood up, he saw that there was a faint sheen of something sparkly in various places in his room, and he smelled the faint hint of lemon and jasmine. He asked the Warrior “Since when did you start shedding glitter and wear perfume?”

The Warrior of Light simply smiled knowingly.

When Aymeric had dressed, he met his two friends in the small dining room. Cardwell, his butler, had made sure there was huge Full Breakfast ready for them. The men helped themselves and enjoyed a breakfast free from worry. All except for Estinien. When Aymeric handed him the platter filled with sausage, bacon and ham, Estinien turned faintly green and growled “Get that away from me. I have developed an extreme aversion to pork!”

The Warrior of Light looked at Cardwell. The two men looked at each other, content that the best hope for Ishgard was well on the way to being himself again.

And, somewhere in Il Mheg, a pixie woke up, her wings on her back, and smiled when she saw the leaves on her tree were happy again. 


End file.
